


rain, and the other side of you

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: "If that day, in that rainy day, she decided to avert her gaze away from that light, will she still be able to stand there?"





	rain, and the other side of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, someone's not dead (?) but uhh I haven't write for awhile, this might be a little weird, but! Have some AyaChisa that ... popped in my mind.

It is not rare for a chance of the rain in the middle of usually sunny spring, especially when it’s the month in-between the transition of two seasons. While the running water drops might deter the peaceful scene of spring’s plantation greenery, the rain added in more stillness, as if the time has been stopped, as if it made anyone who was busy walking must stop to take shelter and bask on the moment of the silence – letting the pitter-patter of the drops hitting whatever hard obstacle below and resounding the harmony of nature. 

The bus stop, for example, is one of primary stop for anyone else passing in the rain, as it have a large roof and sometimes a comfortable chair to sit and wait. The rain that day wasn’t as heavy, but then it will be a hassle for anyone who’s not bringing umbrella with them.

Shirasagi Chisato was one of that person.

The young actress was walking from her last job when it suddenly start raining. Checking that she had forgotten her umbrella at home, she took a run against the rain somewhere to find an empty shelter, waiting for the rain to stop. Chisato came across a bus stop which is already occupied with one person wearing the all-too-familiar Hanasakigawa Girl’s sailor uniform. The girl was same as her, hair wet and soggy, with part of her uniform drenched because of rain, and that girl is all-too-familiar for her to acknowledge.

“… Aya-chan?”

The pinkette was fiddling with her phone at the moment, standing idle there as the bus stop didn’t have any place to sit.

“Chisato-chan!” her pink-colored eyes glinted as their eyes met. Aya smiled, she quickly put back her cell phone in her bag and continue talking. “Were you coming back from work? I didn’t see you all day at school today.”

“I am.” Chisato voiced her sigh. “What a tiring day, working and then got drenched …”

“Sorry, was the work really bad?”

“Oh, no. The work wasn’t that bad,” Chisato mused. Aya tilted her head, watching where Chisato’s lilac eyes running. “Maybe I’m a little tired.”

 _Wait_ , she never actually whine aloud – not until she was comfortable for being who she is now. Instead prompting a reply, she looked up to the sky sprouting still rain, a sudden flood of thought spring inside her mind.

_The rain. The two of them. It was-_

“That already looks bad,” Aya replied. “Did I ever say that you can come and talk to us when you’re having a problem?”

Aya never looked angry—no, the vocalist of Pastel*Palettes, the band she is assigned in, is not a type who would be one. Though, when it is in one of small, almost rare occasion, Aya would be unpredictable to her.

Chisato wondered why, up until now, she still couldn’t understand what ‘Maruyama Aya’ is.

“I’m sorry, Aya-chan. Did it bother you?” _that I’m still … the same, the unreachable Chisato –_ she might add, but the mean behind that question is to answer Aya’s, not for her to strike another ask.

“It’s not that it bothers me, it’s just I don’t want you to shoulder your burden alone,” the response repeated, Chisato now flashed over that day when she accidentally snapped during her rehearsal for a stage drama to them. Aya also said the same, _everyone_ in Pastel*Palettes wanted to make Chisato feels that she’s at _home_. “So … please, don’t keep your own problems to yourself again, okay?”

-And again, within the rainy days, everything melts for there to be nothing between them; not even a piece of her perfectly-sculpted mask, not even a block of her pride, it’s like just yesterday that her moved when seeing a certain good-for-nothing leader selling ticket beneath the rain, it’s like just yesterday she finally found somewhere to return, it’s like just yesterday she found the meaning of her own meaning of ‘self’.

_If that day, in that rainy day, she decided to avert her gaze away from that light, will she still be able to stand there?_

“Chisato-chan, is something wrong? You have been … spacing out for quite some while.”

“No, nothing. I—I got many things in mind, I’m about to tell you now, if you don’t mind listening.”

Aya smiled wide at that. “Okay!” her answer is that of a beaming relief. “How about we go to my house and wash up? It will be bad if both of us get sick from drenched in rain.”

“Well, sure.” Her eyes looked up at the clouds again, now thinking back when they met and thinking what part of work she wanted to share per usual. “For now, let’s just wait until the rain stops.”


End file.
